


making up

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 16





	making up

It had been a silly little thing blown all the way out of proportion. It had been exactly the wrong mix of teasing and a bad mood that had set Wooseok off, and since he knew Hyojong better than anyone else, he knew exactly what buttons to press to escalate the fight. He was angry and hurting and he wanted someone to blame other than himself, and getting Hyojong to fight was all too easy.

Hyojong had stormed out, and when the sound of the door slamming reverberated through their small apartment, the silence rushed in, pushing down on Wooseok until he was curled up on the floor, crying alone knowing that no one would be coming to save him this time. 

Eventually the tears stopped, and Wooseok managed to drag his aching body off the floor, and while it was deathly silent in the apartment, his head felt like it was full of 100 thoughts all screaming for attention. The one that was the loudest was the mantra of _"stupid stupid stupid"_ playing over and over. Hyojong was his first serious relationship and he was constantly worried about being too young, too naive, or just not enough. He wanted to do his best, to be perfect for Hyojong and he'd messed up and now Hyojong was _gone_ and Wooseok was too weak to call him because what if he didn't answer? 

Wooseok curled up on the couch and watched the shadows stretch across the room as the sun went down, and he wondered if Hyojong would come home that night. And that was how Hyojong found him, hours after sunset, when the cold had seeped the last of the anger out of his bones. Wooseok's shivering was less from crying then and more from the cold, and when Hyojong took him into his arms he was so, so warm. Wooseok whispered "sorry" over and over again into Hyojong's neck, voice cracking as the tears made a reappearance, and Hyojong just shushed him and held him tight.

"People fight, baby" he'd murmured into Wooseok's hair, pressing a hard kiss to the top of his head "But we're gonna talk it out and it's gonna be okay" and Hyojong meant it when he said they were going to have to talk about it, but in that moment he just tucked himself into the free space left on the couch, and after draping the throw blanket across them, the two fell asleep, the apartment no longer silent but instead brought back to life with the soft sounds of their shared breathing and heartbeats.


End file.
